Alicia Vega
I graduated and moved away from the area. Personality I'm a bit shy, but once I get to know you, I can be talkative. xD Family Miranda Vega Mir is my fraternal twin sister! :D She is sweet, and though we fight sometimes, I love her. Lisa Lincoln-Vega Mom loves us a lot. Cathy sometimes thinks she loves me more than her, but I think it's because mom is a really amazing writer, and she can't talk as much to Cath about her writing because of Cath's dyslexia. Jim Vega My dad is really nice, and he cares a lot about us. Tori Vega Tori is my cousin. She is really awesome and caring about her friends. She's also really talented :) Trina Vega Trina is also my cousin. Though sometimes, she can annoy me, she is my cousin after all, and we're friends. I like how she can be so confident in herself, and that's a trait I'd like to learn from her. Holly Vega My auntie is really nice, and she lets us hang out at her house often. She makes us yummy food :] David Vega He's my uncle and my dad's brother. He can be really funny sometimes but intimidating too because he's a police officer. Hollywood Arts Student Profile I'm a sophomore this year, and I got into Hollywood Arts in freshman year for my singing and flute talents. I play flute in band, and I'm an alto-soprano in choir. I also like singing in school productions. :) Relationship with other characters Tori Vega See under family. Trina Vega See under family. Andre Harris Andre is an awesome friend, and he's super talented. Cat Valentine Cat is so random, but she's really cute and sweet. Jade West Jade is kind of rude to me because I'm Tori's cousin, but then again, she's pretty rude to everyone. I think she's really talented though and kind of cool xD Beck Oliver Beck is a really cool guy and friend as well as a really legitimate actor. Robbie Shapiro Robbie is really nice. We hang out often at Tori's house. Miranda Vega See under family. Rachelle Carla Redford Rachelle is really nice. She's like my BFF. :D We also obsessed over Denyan together. /Coughz/ Julie Lee She's nice, but she's so smart and competitive, it's intimidating. She's an amazing singer. We're in choir together. Amelia Jenkinson She is really sweet. Mina Beckley Jenkinson Mina is a really nice friend, like her sister is. Jaeda Grande She is an awesome friend. Denise Wilson & Ryan Burghley I don't know if it makes me a bad person to put them under the same heading, but they are so the cutest couple. Ray and I are totally their biggest stalkers. Emma Lewis Phoebe Adams Katherine Wilson Caitlyn Carmichael Cait is such a talented gymnast :) She's also a new choir buddy. She's really nice. Minji Geum Minji is pretty cool. I love how up front she is with her opinions. Ana Lim Ana is really nice and cool. Gallery Alicia1.jpg Alicia2.jpg AliciaMina.jpg|Me and Mina :) Alicia3.jpg Alicia4.jpg Alicia.gif Alicia5.jpeg Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Alicia Vega Category:1995 Births